Shock! Sasuke Confessing!
by Ilindora
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto, but what ever he does Naruto never gives in. The Hell, if hinting doesn't work then let's shove it clearly in his face. Will Naruto finaly give in?


**A/N & Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto or anything associated with it only my sasuke plushy is mine -sigh- the guy, Masashi Kishimoto, which made naruto, owns him. If i owned naruto, the world would be filled with yaoi, baka-sasuke would not even dream of leaving and Sakura... dont even have to mention her.

I just had to make Sasuke suffer. Everytime Naruto confesses to him (the story's I've read) and i was sick of it that Naruto always was the first to move! So here i will make Sasuke confess and make the first move! Let's see you do something once in a while Sasukins!

~XXX~

Sasuke POV

'Today I, Uchiha Sasuke, am going to confess to one Uzumaki Naruto. Why am I, Uchiha Sasuke, going to confess? Well only because the person I like is so dense it kills me. Every move i tried he brushed of, saying I was suddenly really touchy. Of course that Sakura bitch noticed, well everybody noticed. Exept for one Uzumaki Naruto'

'Ah there he comes' I let my hand throug my hair so it would look a little bit better, check my clothes. Okey I'm ready! "Oi Naruto!" He looked around to find the voice of who called him, he really is adorable. "Ah, Sasuke!" He waves at me and then runs towards me "What's up?" "I want to talk to you about something" "Sure, burn away" "In private" I then walked away into an alleyway i was sure nobody would disturb us, if we did get together.

He followed me into the alleyway "So what is it that the great Uchiha wants to talk to me about?" "Naruto, I'm not going to beat around the bush and just say it, I like you" He looked shocked for a moment and then a smile came across his face. 'Does that mean he loves/likes me too?' I had clear hope in my eyes. "Aaaw Sasuke, I never expected you to actually say that out loud, of course I like you too. You are my best friend how can I not like you"

"BOOOM" Down goes the Sasuke ship! –dramatic sounds as the ship sinks-

I was dejected and shocked, what was worse he grinned at me with so much innocense that I was almost thinking of dragging him in my house or whatever room to just show him with my body how much I like him.

~XXX~

Normal POV

"Hhhm" An evil smirk arrived on Sasukes face. It actually scared Naruto "Uh... Sasuke? Is everything alright?" Naruto asked oh so innocently "Hhhm" Sasuke looked down into Naruto's eyes "No, nothing is wrong, just thinking that you will always be a dobe, even with so many hints thrown at you" Naruto scowled "What the hell? I'm just worried about you, teme!"

If possible Sasuke's smirk turned more and more evil "Oi Naruto, let's go to my house, I've got a big surprise and secret to tell you" "A secret?" Sasuke came closer to Naruto's face "Yes, a big secret, a big pleasurable secret, you wanna know what it is?" Sasuke asked a cleuless Naruto "Sure!" Naruto was getting cutely exited and followed Sasuke to his house.

~XXX~

"Come Naruto, let's go to my room" "Why your room, cant you show me your secret here?" "No, i can't" "fine" Naruto pouted. As they entered Sasuke's bedroom, Naruto went straight to the bed to sit on it. Sasuke closed the door with his back facing Naruto.

He heard a soft plof of someone sitting on something soft as he locked the door. "Well Naru-chan" Sasuke turned around facing a kind of shocked Naruto "Since you misunderstood what I said earlyer, me confessing and all, I will just show it to your body how much I love you. Since the body is more honest than the mind, especially in your case" Sasuke aprouched Naruto all the while saying that and was now in front of his face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" "Really cute Naru-chan, really cute" Sasuke closed the distance some more untill there lips connected. Naruto let out a small gasp and Sasuke quickly plunged his tongue into Naruto's wet cavern. Tasting Naruto througly. He deepened the kiss as Naruto responded to him. Naruto started moaning, Sasuke devoured every moan and then finaly let go for air "Well your responding" He said whiping a part of his lips where a little bit of saliva dripped down with his thumb and licking it with his tongue.

Naruto gulped at the sight 'Sasuke looks se...No! Don't go there!!' Naruto shook his head and when he opened his eyes again his breath hitched. Sasuke was shirtless in front of him. "Sa-sasuke? Wh-why are you sh-shirtless?" Naruto was getting hard at the sight, and gulped again. 'I don't like where this is going' A bright blush came across Naruto's face.

Sasuke smirked at the sight "I didn't know you were that dense, Naru-chan. You surely do know what sex is right?" "Of course I know what sex is!" Was Naruto quick reply. And the realisation hit Naruto "Wait, what? Y-You wanna do me??" "Wouw" Sasuke applouded "Congratiolations! You actually found out all on your own" "B-but why d-do you wanna have s-sex with someone like me" Naruto looked away looking a little sad, thinking it was all a cruell joke. "Just when i was finaly forgetting about you too"

Did Sasuke hear it right, did Naruto just say "Just when he was finaly forgetting about him?" Sasuke's heart made a big leap "Naruto you big idiot" Naruto's head snapped back at Sasuke and looked fiercely into Sasuke's eyes, only to see the most warm and soft eyes black eyes. "I love you Naruto, I love you more than a friend, why? I don't have an answer for that, I only know I love you more than I would somebody else"

Naruto jumped Sasuke and was now sitting right on top of Sasuke's scrotch "Mmn...If you want me to jump you and screw you senseless keep that up" Sasuke said with a husky voice. Naruto blushed and said with a small whisper "I won't mind" If Sasuke wasn't paying attention, he would've missed that, but since our dear Sasuke was actually paying attention, he heard it and his final restraint snapped. He jumped Naruto and they made love for the first time. Well, I can only say that Naruto regretted that decesion as Sasuke couldn't take his hands off of him and would jump him at every opportunity he could get. It's safe to say that now _every_ place was used. I MEAN **EVERY** PLACE!!!!

~XXX~

THE END!!!!

Did Sasuke have a hard time? You may decide! I feel sorry for Naruto –cries- but that doesnt mean I won't put him in sasunaru loving –snickers- Anyway~

R&R please!


End file.
